Van Gogh en Drabbles
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Recueil de textes inspirés principalement du dessin-animé "La passion van Gogh" et du film "À la porte de l'infini", mais également de toutes les choses que j'ai pu lire sur Vincent van Gogh. Principalement centrés sur sa relation avec son frère Théo van Gogh, écrits dans le cadre des soirées drabbles : un mot donné et sept minutes pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Multi-thèmes.
1. Chapter 1

**Enveloppe** \- 141 mots / La passion van Gogh

Armand ignorait ce que contenait cette enveloppe. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cette commission dont son père l'avait chargé lui tapait un peu sur les nerfs. D'accord, il pouvait comprendre que pour Théo van Gogh, qui avait tellement correspondu avec son frère, ce serait un cadeau inestimable que de lui remettre la dernière lettre de son frère aîné, perdue et oubliée depuis deux ans, depuis la mort de Vincent. Mais parcourir tous ces kilomètres pour ça ! Pourquoi son père ne le faisait-il pas lui-même, pour commencer ? Et puis, Armand apprit du père Tanguy que Théo ne pourrait jamais recevoir cette lettre, car il était mort de chagrin six mois après son frère. Il regarda l'enveloppe, un peu attristé par la nouvelle. Il semblerait qu'il allait faire encore pas mal de kilomètres pour trouver quelqu'un à qui la remettre.

/

**Fardeau** \- 160 mots / La passion van Gogh

Armand avait entendu une pelleté de témoignages. Ils se coupaient, s'entrecroisaient, se contredisaient, et au final, alors que, malgré lui, la mission dont l'avait chargé son père revêtait de plus en plus d'importance à ses yeux, il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser. On disait que Vincent van Gogh s'était suicidé, et même lui, sur son lit de mort, avait corroboré ces faits. Mais il n'avait laissé aucun mot expliquant pourquoi, et cette question avait taraudé son frère jusqu'à sa mort. Pourquoi ? La réponse à cette question lui vint de la dernière personne qu'il interrogea, le médecin qui avait pris soin de Vincent ici, à Auvers-sur-Oise.

"Je pense qu'il l'a fait pour son frère. Il savait que la moindre contrariété financière pouvait être fatale à Théo, et, en voyant toutes les dépenses qu'il devait faire pour lui, il a voulu ne plus être un fardeau."

S'il avait su alors que sa mort serait bien plus dévastatrice pour son frère...

/

**Préférence** \- 118 mots / La passion van Gogh

Ils étaient une famille de cinq enfants, trois garçons et deux filles. Ils s'entendaient tous bien, et pourtant, pour Théo, c'était Vincent qui avait sa préférence. Il s'était toujours tellement mieux entendu avec son frère aîné, lui qui, étant enfant, inventait toujours des jeux rigolos. Même en grandissant, il était resté plus proche de Vincent que des autres. Ils s'entendaient si bien tous les deux, et ils étaient tellement complémentaires, et son frère devait penser la même chose, car après tout, il lui avait dit que ses tableaux étaient peints à deux, qu'ensemble ils avaient deux corps mais ne formaient qu'un seul esprit. Et comment aurait-on pu s'attendre à ce que l'un des deux survive à l'autre ?

/

**Peindre** \- 113 mots / La passion van Gogh/À la porte de l'infini

Peindre, pour Vincent van Gogh, ce n'était pas seulement un passe-temps ou un métier comme un autre. C'était plus qu'une passion, c'était toute sa vie. Quand il peignait, il cessait de réfléchir. Il cessait surtout de penser aux tourments qui pesaient de tout leur poids sur ses épaules. À partir du moment où il découvrit cet art, il ne put plus passer une journée sans peindre; ça le bouleversait, le déchirait. Alors son frère Théo lui envoya, chaque mois, en plus d'argent, des pinceaux et de la peinture. Si c'était ce que son frère aimait faire, alors il le soutiendrait jusqu'au bout. Et puis il en était persuadé. Vincent était un grand peintre.

/

**Concert** \- 135 mots

Ils étaient allés à un concert qui avait lieu dans un parc au centre de Paris. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un petit récital, qui avait pour but de les distraire tous les deux des jours difficiles qu'ils traversaient. Les soucis financiers, les mauvaises critiques des tableaux de Vincent, les premières maladies hivernales. Ils devaient juste passer un bon moment ensemble, sans parler de peinture, et pourtant, quelques minutes après le début du concert, Théo, en se tournant vers son frère, la pipe à la main, le trouva en train de gribouiller frénétiquement sur un morceau de journal.

"Vincent, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? soupira-t-il, dépité.

-J'essaie de trouver comme rendre cette musique sur une toile, répondit-il. Elle est magnifique."

Théo ne répondit rien. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Après tout, c'était son frère.


	2. Chapter 2

Nous sommes le 30 mars, et c'est l'anniversaire de Vincent van Gogh aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, c'est aussi le mien. Alors j'ai ajouté un mot pour compléter cette série.

* * *

**Soleil** \- 66 mots

Il était allé vers le sud pour trouver les lumières claires et pures du soleil tellement nécessaires à ses peintures. La campagne, les cigales, les immenses champs de tournesol... Toute cette lumière, et ce jaune, surtout -la couleur de l'amitié, comme Vincent disait-, transparaissait aussi bien dans les tableaux de son frère que dans ses lettres. Théo s'en rendait parfaitement compte, Vincent paraissait bien plus heureux.

/

**Musée** \- 134 mots

Théo avait eu le temps de faire cinq fois le tour du musée, de ressortir, d'aller déjeuner en ville, de rencontrer quelques uns de ses collaborateurs, de se perdre, de retrouver le chemin du musée, et de revenir, et Vincent était encore là, à fixer les toiles accrochées aux murs comme s'il avait décidé de les apprendre toutes par coeur pour pouvoir les refaire sans modèle.

"Vincent, le musée va fermer, soupira Théo en tirant son frère par la manche. Il faut qu'on rentre, maintenant."

Quitter un musée pour en retrouver un autre en modèle réduit, car sa maison ressemblait bel et bien à une galerie d'art, avec les toiles de Vincent accrochées partout. Mais, Théo en était sûr, un jour, c'était dans un vrai musée que se trouveraient les tableaux de son frère.

/

**Diable** \- 135 mots

Van Gogh regarda le bébé faire des sourires, pousser de grands éclats de rire et amadouer les adultes pour recevoir des friandises. Quel petit diable, cet enfant ! Il pouvait tout obtenir de tout le monde, et surtout de lui, qui était son parrain. C'était pour lui qu'il avait peint ses _Amandiers en fleurs_. En espérant que, plus tard, l'enfant n'aurait pas honte de cet oncle qui, pour l'instant, ne parvenait pas à vendre de toiles... Honte comme son père aurait dû avoir honte de lui, peut-être, mais à ce moment-là, Théo posa sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit. Oui, il ne lisait que de l'amour dans ses yeux. Et de la fierté. C'était bien pour cela qu'il avait prénommé son fils Vincent, qu'il lui avait donné le même prénom que son frère.

/

_Série spéciale : en plus du mot, choisissez un monstre d'Halloween pour apparaître dans votre drabble_

**Éventail** \+ **des zombies** \- 149 mots

Van Gogh recula de plusieurs mètres prudents lorsqu'une épouvantable odeur de chair pourrie lui monta au nez à travers les vapeurs de parfums. Il s'en doutait plus ou moins depuis le début de ce bal campagnard, mais toutes ces jeunes filles de bonne famille avaient quelque chose de très louche. C'était leur façon de marcher, de se comporter, de rire, et surtout, de toujours garder leur visage dissimulé derrière un éventail, poudrées et parfumées comme du temps de Louis XIV.

"Vincent ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda son frère, qui avait perçu son mouvement de recul.

-Regarde bien cette femme, répondit le peintre. Je crois que..."

À cet instant, la danseuse baissa son éventail. Une rangée de dents pourries et des lèvres sèches et rongées apparurent de dessous la dentelle. Oui, c'était bien ce qu'il lui semblait. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'une jeune femme. Mais d'un zombie.

/

**Mélodie **\- 105 mots

Van Gogh aimait beaucoup voyager, aller d'un village, d'un pays à l'autre pour découvrir de nouveaux paysages, de nouvelles villes, de nouvelles personnes à dessiner et à peindre. Mais, parfois, c'était difficile de croiser ces parents, ces fratries, ces familles, alors que lui était si résolument déraciné des siens, même s'ils s'écrivaient souvent. Mais tout allait mieux quand il les retrouvait, surtout son frère Théo. D'autant plus ce jour-là où, alors qu'ils étaient assis ensemble dans un grand parc verdoyant, Théo se mit à chantonner quelque chose, et que cette mélodie, c'était exactement la même que van Gogh avait, depuis le matin, dans la tête.


End file.
